1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to staplers and, more specifically, to user selectable shaped staples and a stapler for dispensing said user selectable staples. The stapler has a replaceable guide housing assembly designed for the particular user selectable staple having components including a punch, die and guide conforming substantially to the shape of the head of the staple for driving the user selectable staple into a designated material, such as sheets of paper, selected for said fastening method.
The staples are comprised of a head portion and parallel leg portions with the legs extending substantially perpendicular from the planar head portion and wherein the head portion is of a style depicting a form such as a trademark, company logo, a letter or symbol of any kind.
In addition the present invention provides for an additional element in the form of a kit whereby users having the stapler of the present invention can purchase a kit comprised of a different staple design of any color or shape having a plurality of said staples along with the mating punch head, top guide and bottom guide for that particular design of staple. The kits would be available through retail outlets such as K-Mart, Apple, Stop & Shop, Macy's, King Kullen, etc. The kits can also be custom made for companies for any logos that they have.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other stapler devices designed for specialized staples. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,554,686 issued to Muth on Sep. 22, 1925.
Another patent was issued to Havener on Aug. 25, 1931 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,820,224. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,253 was issued to Place on Jun. 14, 1949 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 8, 1980 to Sato as U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,474.
Another patent was issued to Yanagida on May 13, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,481. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,608 was issued to Mitsuhashi on Nov. 7, 1989.
In a strip staple machine, the combination with means for feeding a staple strip and means for severing and driving the individual staples, of means for engaging a leg of the foremost staple on said strip and holding said staple against turning during the severing operation, said machine having means for positively moving said engaging and holding means into and out of a position so to engage said leg.
Disclosed is a holder and carrier for a riveting machine having, in combination, a slide, a pair of oppositely disposed spring arms fast to said slide and spaced apart, and a pair of oppositely disposed plates fast to the lower ends of said arms, the under faces of said plates being provided with grooves, which form a guideway adapted to receive and hold a flat piece of material.
The invention is an apparatus of the class described comprising a magazine for holding flat staples in face-to-face relation, the staples having a head portion and two leg portions, means for moving staples horizontally one at a time from the magazine, and means for deflecting the legs of the staple vertically by swinging them about an axis that traverses the head, and means for confining the head in a horizontal position during such operation of moving the staples and bending the legs.
A stapler including a staple magazine loaded with conventional staples and a tag magazine detachably connected to the bottom of the staple magazine and loaded with a stick of tags which are detachably connected to each other in a predetermined overlapping relationship in series. When a lever is depressed, a staple driver drives the foremost staple of the staple stick in the staple magazine into the foremost one of the stick of tags in the tag magazine, detaching it from the stick, and further into one or more works so as to attach the tag to the work or works. In addition, various tags adapted for use with the stapler are disclosed.
A stapling machine adapted for use with a special configuration of a wire staple comprising a base plate having a wire staple receiving mold or recess in one end portion thereof and upright flanged portions at both sides on the opposite ends thereof; a wire staple holding frame in a cylindrical configuration having a cross-sectional shape conforming to the shape of an ornamental wire staple having a broadened center beam section which is wider than the staple points or legs at both sides thereof, and a leaf spring connected at one end thereof with the wire staple holding frame, and the other end being partially bent in a U-shape to provide a repulsive force and partially formed into a hook-shape; a pressure applying member including at one end portion thereof a wire staple extruding member formed in a fork-shape to freely slide into and out of grooves formed in said wire staple holding frame and a pair of upright flanged portions at both sides of the other end thereof forming a bearing for a shaft so as to be pivotally connected with the upright flanged portions provided on the base plate; and a magnet to attract and hold in position the wire staple placed in the staple wire holding frame.
A stapler for use with sheet metal staples each having an ornament joined to a bridge interconnecting a pair of parallel legs. The staples are bonded together to form a staple bar, with the ornaments placed in overlapping relation to one another so that the bridges of the joined staples form an obtuse angle with each pair of staple legs. The stapler has an elongate staple magazine which is shaped to accommodate the ornamented staple bar and which is pivoted at its rear end on a base so that the front end of the staple magazine is movable into and out of engagement with an anvil or matrix on the base. Pivotally coupled to both the base and the staple magazine, a handle has an ejector for driving the successive ornamented staples out of the front end of the staple magazine against the anvil on the base.
While these fastening devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.